Mediator AU
by EdensRose
Summary: Paul succeeded in preventing Jesse's death and now Suze and he are dating. However changing the path of soul mates doesn't mean they wont meet. Unaware of his actions (though suspicious) Suze tries to adjust herself to her new life. In an attempt to get into the medical field she meets de Silva's descendant who prefers to be called by the name Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke sobbing! There I was finding myself on the floor of my bedroom sobbing so hard my chest hurt and I felt like I had received a sucker punch to the stomach.

"Je…" I began to say, but what was I going to say?

Je? Je what?

It was on the tip of my tongue "Je…" I tried again.

I didn't know why but I had to finish what I was trying to say.

I failed time and time again, the more I tried the more tears fell to the floor and I sobbed harder.

Suddenly it hit me. It hit me like the biggest ton of bricks that could ever be created. This massive headache. It was so nauseatingly painful I had to dart to the toilet and vomit food I had no memory of eating…not that I could identify it.

"My head…." I mumbled in a raspy voice pressing my fingers to my temples.

Feeling the need to do something I crawled to the tub and turned on the shower. Ice cold water was drenching my once neat hair, but its effect was soothing on my ruthless headache.

After a couple minutes I turned off the water and yanked a towel out of the hanger then stumbled my way onto bed. Not thinking again of whatever word I was desperately clinging onto, nor the reason I was sobbing, and ignoring this feeling of emptiness in my chest.

"I'll sleep it off and clear my head in the morning" and fell onto my pillows.

In the morning, I still felt slightly ill, I definitely looked it.

"Susie?" said my mother with a touch of concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded "Yeah…I just had a difficult night sleeping…"

"But you look sick. Honey why don't you take today off from school?"

I shook my head. "I'll be alright"

Normally I would jump at the opportunity to miss class however….

I didn't know…something didn't feel right and I wanted to ensure that everything was normal.

I got into the car with my step-brothers and stayed quiet the whole way. All this thinking was giving me a headache, it was as if all of a sudden everything was a blur, I wasn't sure if what I did yesterday was a dream or a reality.

My morning continued on peacefully, I walked around the courtyard and everything in Junipero Serra Mission Academy seemed like it was normal…yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was-

Suddenly I was spun on my heel and straight toward a pair of lips that sought out mine.

"Good morning Suze!" he said and leaned in further to give me a quick kiss.

 _SLAP!_

The morning was silenced by my hand making contact with this guy's face. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but the only eyes I was focused on were Paul's.

He looked at me with astonishment still holding his stinging cheek not uttering a word.

I didn't know why but I just felt so angry towards him! As if he had taken something important from me away or if he did something-but what? I didn't remember or know but I definitely felt rage towards the young man that stood before me.

"Suze…?" he said in a tone of betrayal

After moments of silence and still no words exchanged, I turned back on my heel and ran for the bathroom. Without much to vent with I threw my backpack on the ground and kicked it as hard as I could.

I was so confused and angry! I knew Paul was my boyfriend but what was this feeling of anger I was feeling towards him!?

The door to the bathroom opened, I turned to look at the new comer.

It was my good friend Cee Cee.

"Did you and Paul get into a fight?" she asked worried. "Is it about…you know…" her face turned pink "is he…"

Figuring out what she was trying to suggest I quickly answered in disgust "Uh no way!"

She sighed and her skin turned back to normal "Oh okay, well then what happened? You two seemed fine yesterday."

"Yesterday!?" I repeated excitedly. "What was I doing yesterday!? What do you remember!?"

Cee Cee looked at me worried "You're not feeling well today, are you Simon?"

I scowled unintentionally.

"Wow hey! No need for that look! Sorry, I know you've been feeling a lot of pressure lately because of that medical program you're trying to get into"

I was doing that…?

Oh yeah…I'm trying to get into Med School. All of a sudden a lot of memories seemed to start flowing back to me making me a little dizzy.

I held my balance by leaning on the bathroom sink.

"You okay Simon? Maybe I should take you to the nurse to rest for a little bit"

I nodded and leaned on her as she lead the way to the infirmary.

"What about Paul and I?" I asked her "Have he and I been fighting or something?"

She shrugged "Well your time has been constricted lately and he doesn't like that but overall I don't think you two have ever really fought. You've been together since he moved here."

My eyes popped and I stared at her in shock.

Cee Cee laughed a little "You really need to get your head checked out"

"Then why did I slap him?"

Cee Cee shrugged "I don't know, why did you?"

My face scrunched up "I was…mad at him…"

"Why?" said Cee Cee as we entered the nurse's office

"I don't know" I mumbled.

Cee Cee spoke with the nurse and I lied down on one of the beds.

Staring at the ceiling and I recounted what I knew.

I was trying to get into Medical School.

I was Vice President of my class.

My grades were top notch.

I may or may not still have a boyfriend.

Geometry was my favorite subject.

Oh yeah, and I could talk to ghost's.

I had clear memories of all these things but they didn't feel real. Something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Mediator AU Chapter 2

Let me tell you, spending a day in school with a headache wasn't easy. Especially since the most spoken about couple in school (Paul and myself apparently) seemed to be going through a rough patch.

Rumors were spreading like wild fire.

However that's not what was making things difficult today, everything I seemed to know was foggy, or perhaps I hadn't realized how busy I actually was. I was taking classes I had never imagined I would taking when I lived in New York.

I thought I hated math.

More so the fact I never thought I would detest dating someone as handsome and rich as Paul.

Why did I detest it so much? I honestly didn't know he had all the qualities I've always dreamed of.

I just couldn't get the idea out of my head that he did something terrible.

Around the end of the school day I had manage to collect some of my thoughts and remember some of the things around my life, yet I had this heavy feeling in my chest that it was wrong.

Not that there was evidence to the contrary.

Since I had a headache I let my body autopilot itself to it's destinations, it was working so far. I was feeling pretty detached the whole day though somehow I managed to still participate in class and answer questions in subjects I don't remember studying.

Before I knew it, I was waiting beneath a tree and was sitting on a bench. A part of me got the feeling I was supposed to be with my step brothers so they can take me home. That part seemed so far away now.

I sat there quietly and pulled out a medical book from my backpack, and was surprised to find out I had bookmarked a lot of cerebral notes, meaning I was looking into psychology.

I grinned to myself and felt proud of myself.

"Why do you look so happy?"

I looked up at the sound of a snarky voice and noticed a disgruntled preteen.

Did I mention she was a ghost?

"Oh" I said feeling that I knew her "Hello Mercedes" her name came naturally. So naturally it sent chills down my spine.

How did I know her. Was I helping her?

"I forwarded the note to Jacob like you asked but..." I continued. Hiding my confusion well.

I do remember doing those activities.

"...but I'm still here as you can see" she raised both her arms.

"Yes..." I said awkwardly.

"...he hasn't read it yet...also that boyfriend of yours threatened to exercise me again!" she whined, her voice was so high pitched.

"Paul...?" I trailed off "I don't think he's my boyfriend" I told her.

"Not according to this year book" a new voice laughed, I turned and saw Paul standing there. Then he caught site of Mercedes "Also beat it kid, or I really will exorcise you. Suze has done enough for you she has other things to worry about it"

Mercedes scowled "Humph!" she folded her arms and turned to me to say "You can do better Suze" before she vanished.

After she was gone I furred my eyebrows at Paul, I became uneasy especially since he sat real close to me and place his arm around me.

Though I still felt anger towards him I had managed to suppress this time, mostly because I needed answers.

The shudder however...I couldn't suppress.

"Not mad at me for slapping you this morning?" my voice was uneasy. I casually tried to ease away from him.

"Well mad is too strong of a word my love" he realized I was trying to get away and strengthened his grip. Which I was allowing for now, trust me if I wanted to get away from him I would've.

"However forgiveness is easily earned" his index finger lifted my chin forcing me to make eye contact.

He smirked and slowly leaned in.

At this point I was no longer okay with our proximity and stood up so abruptly that he kissed the bench.

I had to stifle my laughter especially since this time Paul looked angry about it.

"What the hell!?" he demanded, scrubbing at his mouth.

"S-sorry Paul..." I stuttered, seeing a new darkness in his eyes I became a little frightened.

"I'm just not feeling well you know?" It wasn't a lie.

Something seemed to have dawned over Paul "Right that makes sense..." it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"Hey, have I had an accident or something recently? I just don't feel like myself." I tried that damsel in distress tone I've seen in movies. I knew Paul had something to do with how I felt, how he did it was different.

Paul chuckled nervously but shook his head "Even if you had I wouldn't know. Ever since you started the health academy program we haven't seen a lot of each other"

"It's only for one more month"

I gasped after I said, my hand quickly covering my mouth. I felt like I had said that line many times before, like we've had this conversation already. My response felt natural, and my headache seemed to be fading.

"Yeah I know" Paul answered either ignoring my gasp or not noticing it at all. He held both my hands "I feel like you're distancing yourself from me. Like you hate me"

I looked at him strangely, I felt like I was never his to begin with. With the slap this morning and the rejection moments ago I was relieved he was starting to get the message.

Nonetheless being in his presence made me feel unsafe.

"Paul I-" he interrupted me

"You're going to be late. We'll finish talking about this later, come on I'll drop you off" he said.

I smiled lightly and agreed "Yeah we'll talk later"

I sighed and turned to glance at the bench we left behind.

Mercedes reappeared and stared at us leaving.

Paul put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards him as we walked.

What was so bad about him?

I tried to convince myself but the voice in my head told me he was up to something and was getting away with it.

When we reached his car he opened the front door for me "Thanks" I said awkwardly

"Hey Suze" he leaned in when I took my seat

"What is it?" I said leaning back.

His cheeks became colored and his gaze shifted to the side.

I dreaded what he was going to ask me

"Can you ask your mom and step dad if I can join your family for dinner tonight?"

Oh was that all?

I had almost forgotten that I wanted to get away from him all day when I agreed to do it.

It was just the way he asked was so...innocent. It was a side I had never seen before...or at least I thought I hadn't.

"My mom is always happy to see you" saying that put a wrench in my heart.

"Great" said Paul happily "I'll pick you up too then"

As he drove my eyes lingered to the yearbook he brought earlier.

"Hey mind if I look at this for a bit?" I asked reaching for the book.

"Sure" he said indifferently, though his shoulders stiffened when I began to page through it, although I was sure I could sneak it away without him noticing. You learn a thing or two in New York.

As I turned the pages and found pictures of myself and Paul from tenth grade, which was right around the time I moved here. I thought he and I had met while I was...what was I doing? The headache that was fading away crept its way back.

I sighed and continued looking, there was a whole page of just our photo at the school dance.

Wow!

How on earth had I or he managed to pull that off!? A whole page just for us!

I couldn't help smiling, it was a really flattering shot after all. My hair was perfect, my strapless dress really showed off my muscles too.

I looked at my face, the make up was nice but that smile seemed...like it didn't belong to me.

Hmm...

I looked over at Paul who, thankfully was watching the road. I stealthily put it in my book bag near my feet. I made it look like I was pulling something out and came back up with one of my text books.

Also a full proof way for him to not talk to me while I pretend to study.

As soon as I did that Paul spoke up "Really now, more studying? This is literally the only time we have together and you're going to study?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and put my book back in my bag.

I let my hands fall on my lap causing a loud clapping noise and looked at him.

"You have the ground" I told him.

His lips turned into a tight line and he stared at the road intently.

"That's what I thought" and reached for my book.

"Well it's been a while, I'm not sure what to talk about"

We were at a red light and he took the opportunity to reach for my hand. I had to take a deep breath to calm down. I felt so much rage towards him but I needed answers.

"Suze..." he said gently "You know, you and I are meant to be together don't you?"

I lifted my hand away from him feeling uneasy "G-green light..." I stuttered directing his attention back to driving.

He turned back to the road visibly upset but luckily he didn't touch on the subject again.

When we arrived at the hospital, I sincerely thanked him for taking me. I realize now I would not have known how to get here. I was nervous to go inside, I was confident my legs knew where to take me however that wasn't what was making my heart beat quicker than average and I knew what the average beat was supposed to be.

No...there was something that was about to happen. I could sense it.

Mercedes suddenly appareled besides me.

"What are you doing here?" I sounded out of breath, I definitely felt dizzy. I wasn't sure if she answered me or not, I felt like I was over heating. I could feel the heat leaving my body. Somehow I managed to find my classroom and later my seat.

The room seemed blurry, that was strange.

"Hello class" the instructor arrived with a chipper personality. nauseating me more.

"I have a new T.A to introduce you too. Come in!" he happily called to the hallway.

Seems like the new T.A wanted to make an entrance.

I began to rest my head on the cold desk, in vain however as it quickly warmed up to my temperature.

I was beginning to feel pretty sweaty and I could barely hold back the tears that were threatening my eyes.

Why!? Why did I feel so sick!?

"He is in college at the moment but decided to take part in guiding the young minds for a semester.

I could tell that he had walked in since the girls that sat behind me were already whispering about him. I didn't have the strength to look over to where he stood. At this point he'd have to walk over to my line of vision.

"Hello"

I heard him greet the class confidently. He must have been handsome, since the class had turned into an uproar.

Okay, I'll admit I was becoming curious at this point. I didn't lift my head but raised a little just to catch a glimpse.

What stood before me I would never forget.

He began to introduce himself.

"I'm Hector De Silva, but please call me Jesse. Everyone does."

His smile was heart melting, he was tall, muscular yet lean, he made my heart beat faster and my stomach sick.

His eyes locked on mine, I wish they hadn't. My face was probably more visibly green than fair-my eye color certainly didn't help.

Jesse's eyebrows furred and made his way to where I sat the closer he got to me the more my head pounded the more heat I felt.

I saw his lips move but I didn't hear anything.

When his hand made contact with my forehead, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had never been one to remember my dreams, typically when I remember them they tend to not be dreams. I was smart enough to know that.

So there I was in some type of foggy passageway filled with moving black shadows.

"Typical" I whispered bitterly.

Normally a person would think they had passed on to the after life. I wasn't normal.

"Alright someone around here needs to answer some questions!" I shouted but there was no reactions.

"I'm the mediator" I didn't even need to shout that last part. Suddenly I was important enough to be visited by some guy dressed as a spartan.

"You again?" he asked me, but before I could answer he shook his head "No, this isn't the same form of before."

"Huh!?" I questioned losing my patience "Where the hell am I?"

I thought the emotionless spartan laughed.

"You need to leave. There are no answers for you hear"

And like that I felt my eyes pop open and no oxygen in my lungs.

I started coughing uncontrollably trying to steady my breathing. My body felt heavy and cold.

"Hey, take deep breaths" I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't help but get annoyed at.

"You..what are you doing here" I intended to sound tougher but it came out as meek.

"You collapsed in class. Luckily for you this is a hospital."

I stared at him, squinting my eyes as hard as I could.

"Jesse was it?" I asked.

He nodded "At your service"

I felt suspicious towards this character, somehow similar to how I felt towards Paul at the moment but there was no hatred nor disgust. Just nerves...that part I hated.

The moment his liquid black eyes made contact with mine the pressure in my chest seemed to burst. My outward expression however were tears.

What the hell?

I quickly covered my mouth and put my face down.

Stop crying you idiot, stop it! Why was this happening? I feel like my body is acting on it's own.

"Hey...are you okay?" Jesse asked, his voice gentle and sincere.

Somehow his approaching only made it worse. My chest was feeling heavy once more but I didn't feel like collapsing. I felt something...much different.

"I'm sorry..." I said trying not to sound hysteric. "It's just..."

Yeah...I didn't know what I wanted to end that sentence with. _It's just I feel some connection with you_ doesn't make me sound crazy enough.

I had to come up with a lie, and not one that made me sound like a hormonal teenager to a massively attractive college student...

Luckily for me I didn't have to. Well...no...not lucky.

Paul was here.

He saw me first, eyes full of concern and arms ready to comfort and hold me.

That is...until his eyes landed on Jesse.

Paul's comforting hand balled up into a fist. I may be wrong but it looked to be shaking a little.

I realize to some girls when your boyfriend who claims to love you see's you in tears next to another man who may or may not be to close to me right now, this reaction seemed completely rational. However a simple _"It's not what it looks like"_ wasn't going to cut it.

I knew that. I don't know how but I did. All that rage that was building up in Paul's tall stature was directed at Jesse.

That sparked a new pressure on my chest. My body once again decided to once again act on its own.

I dashed in between the distance of him and Jesse and spread my arms out in his defenses.

Surprising everyone, mostly myself. I stared at his eyes

"Leave him alone"

Paul scoffed "So what. You remember now?"

"Remember what?" I firmly stood my ground as he approached me.

Paul shook his head "Nothing, I'm taking you home." he grabbed my wrist and began dragging, quite literally dragging me away.

I wasn't one to yelp in pain when grabbed aggressively so I didn't but let me tell you. It hurt. A lot.

I didn't look back but hearing Jesse's movements excited me a bit.

"I take it you're her boyfriend then?"

Oh no...

Paul stopped on his tracks "Yeah, what of it?" he turned around to look at him. I didn't look at Jesse but Paul was giving him an icy sneer.

"Just that, it's not really a kind way to treat your lady. Especially when she just fainted"

My wrist paid the price for that one, Paul was strong. I don't think he realized how hard he was squeezing. I tried not to let out any sounds of pain.

"It's none of your business how I treat her." Paul answered

I did look at Jesse this time, his eyes focused on the grip he had on me.

"You're stopping her circulation" Jesse sounded calm but his fist seemed ready to strike Paul if I asked him.

Paul chuckled and freed my wrist, I immediately started massaging it. "Well aren't you the observant one."

As I was nursing my wrist Paul turned to me "Is this why you've been so distant lately!? Is it because of him!?" he demanded answers from me but I had none.

I didn't like being accused of things. I was starting to get angry myself.

I shook my head and glared hard at my so called boyfriend "What is wrong with you? I just met him today."

Paul loomed over me he seemed frustrated, his eyes were burning. "I've done so much for us and then THIS" he gestured at Jesse "is what I find"

I was so confused "You're being ridiculous..."

"Hey" he said aggressively "hey look at me" he ordered and I obeyed though I'm my scowl was intimidating enough to make his tone soften. Even if just a little.

"I don't want you coming here anymore. You don't need to Suze"

"What...?" I almost laughed at what he was asking. "No way, I worked to hard to get into this course"

Paul spoke through his teeth "Sure you did..." fully frustrated he said "I can bribe who ever I need to, to get you into whatever college you want. I don't understand why you're even taking these extra classes" Paul's gestures were becoming more and more aggressive. "I'm taking you home now" he made a grab for my wrist again but I was too fast and pulled my hand away.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I spoke normally, which was strange considering I've been bottling up so much anger towards him.

That seemed to trigger something in him, fury flinched through his face for a second but then he started laughing.

"Suze..." he spoke my name more smoothly and tried to put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"You really don't want to make me angry..." he spoke quietly.

Jesse scoffed "Alright, I'm stepping in now" and walked in between the two of us. That didn't last long as I wouldn't allow Paul anywhere near him. Jesse and I seemed to compromise by standing besides one another.

"I told you, it's none of your business"

"The threats and aggression's you're making make it my business"

Paul was tall but Jesse was taller, I knew it killed Paul having to look up to him.

The staring felt like hours until finally Paul turned to me and asked "Are you coming with me or not"

I folded my arms across my chest "I already told you no"

With one final look at Jesse, Paul stormed off. "Of course this had to happen" he mumbled.

When he long gone Jesse turned to me "You know miss, if you're in an abusive relationship there are places that can help"

I laughed "Right..." I couldn't very well tell Jesse everything I had been feeling and how I didn't think Paul was the abusive type he was implying but more of a controlling type which was another form of abusive, but like anyone could control me.

"What's with you girls and bad boys?" he asked to himself "You grow up getting everything but you still crave something you shouldn't"

"Please don't assume such things... _Jesse..."_ I didn't mean to say his name so awkwardly "how do you know it isn't the other way around?"

"Suzannah" he smiled pulling up a file "It says here you have perfect, grades, attendance, and you're vice president"

"Okay well that's all incriminating but trust me. I'm the bad one"

"Sure whatever you say" he put the folder back.

"Why do you have that anyways? also why was Paul here?" I asked. I was super confused at this point.

"Well, you fainted and I had to look for your information" he smiled at me...could teeth be that white and perfect? "He was listed as your emergency contact"

I felt sick to my stomach again "That's awful" I said without thinking.

He raised an eyebrow at me, which was when I noticed a scar. Ignoring my pounding headache I tried to listen to what he was saying.

"What was that?" I sounded delirious

"I said you need to get home Suzannah. You're not looking so well. Here lay down."

I shook my head "I'd rather sit. It feels better to sit..."

His expression became gentle and he patted my head.

"Have we met before?" he asked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I had to wonder the same thing, _had_ we met before?

There was something familiar about him, painfully familiar I might add.

I thought back to last night...I was crying and trying to remember a name..."Je...Je" I kept saying. Something was definitely up and I knew it had to do with this mediator bs.

However I didn't want to draw enough conclusions without knowing anything for sure, then again perhaps Jesse felt the same way?

"No...I don't think so" I finally answered.

His face looked full of wonder like he wasn't satisfied with my answer. He disregarded the current conversation and picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked half knowing the answer.

"Your mother of course" he answered dialing. I quickly got up and ended the call, without putting the phone down he raised his eyes at me. I felt my insides melt. My goodness he was handsome.

I realized that I needed to give him an answer about my behavior "I...I don't want her to worry"

Jesse smiled "That's self less of you but you're pale and need to get home. Also if you don't mind I'm removing this Paul as your first emergency contact"

He gently picked up my hand from the receiver, I don't know if I imagined it but it felt like he held my hand a little longer than necessary.

I was sure my pale complexion now had traces or rouge along my cheek bones.

"Please..." I asked trying to be a little flirtatious and innocent, looking up at him with my well styled eyes.

I definitely got a reaction from him, especially since his grip on my hand tightened a little.

He hung up the phone, and looked at me some what smug.

"Acting like a good girl now?" he teased "Alright little miss, what do you suggest? You can't stay here and your mom will find out."

I looked at the clock, the lecture was nearly over and I was out of options. I sighed and went to sit back down.

"Can I tell you something before you call?"

Jesse nodded and sat next to me.

"I have caused trouble my whole life and my mother has had to pay the price for all of it. After remarrying and moving here she excitedly talked about a fresh start...and you know I've never worked this hard."

I sighed

"Weakness isn't part of my vocabulary. I don't want to bother her or make her baby me when she's finally this happy with her new husband."

I was hoping to tug a heart string in Jesse, hey I was being sincere and showing him some vulnerability for once.

"Just know that...I'm not senselessly stubborn-okay?"

Jesse chuckled "Oh so you care about what a stranger thinks of you?-ah look at that there is some color in your cheeks now"

I sighed, I was too tired for this.

"Alright little miss, I'll grant your wish this once. Just don't get spoiled alright?" he looked up and let out a breath "I can't believe I'm about to do this. Just...wait here and try not to cause trouble until I get back. I'll drive you home"

* * *

I ended up waiting outside the hospital breathing in the nice cold air, relaxing with my eyes closed.

"You know I would've thought you hated hospitals with all the potential ghosts you might encounter."

"Hello Mercedes, you know I could really use a break tonight."

Mercedes laughed, a genuine child this was. " _Aye esta..._ " she spoke in Spanish, I couldn't understand her but she was clearly annoyed. "I just came to congratulate you on getting rid of Paul. He's dangerous"

"I've dealt with danger before" I told her "Are you sure you're a child? You act much older"

Laughing again she said "I am so much older than you"

Right...

"Who are you talking to?"

I heard Jesse ask, this wasn't the first time I had been caught talking to a specter. Normally I change the subject or simply answer that I was talking to myself but for some reason I said "The ghost of a little girl"

Thankfully Jesse only laugh "Oh I see, you really need your rest"

I made no motion to move but did open my eyes to see a starry sky. How pretty.

I felt Jesse's hand on my forehead "You're a little warm" he told me.

I took a deep breath "Sorry the cold air is making me feel better. I'll be fine."

He sat beside me "You know I'm not feeling too great either"

I gave him a side eye "Then just stay out here with me"

Jesse laughed, I felt like I was causing this guy a lot of amusement.

"You're a handful"

or a lot of trouble.

"Sorry Mr. De Silva, I'll behave from now on" I said a little more flirtatious than intended. I knew because my words made him visibly uncomfortable.

"Please just call me Jesse" he said.

Oh! I wondered if he had issues with his name.

I felt woozy enough to ask, if Jesse hadn't seen me earlier he probably would've thought I was intoxicated.

Through half lidded eyes I asked "Do you not like your name?" I wanted to further tease him by calling him Hector but then I remembered he was still my ride home.

Jesse was quiet. "Come on, I told you something personal about me!" I whined.

"I didn't ask!" Jesse answered defensively. I sighed stretching my arms high above my head, presenting some more developed parts of me to this college student.

Why was I doing this? Fever probably. Didn't stop him from noticing.

"Alright then I won't ask again Jesse" and smiled hoping to still seem nice enough to be granted a ride home "Will you still give me a ride home?" I asked standing up and walking towards the parking lot well aware that Jesse wasn't the type to go back on his word.

" _Aye...esta_..." he said. I didn't know what that meant but the way he said it sounded like I was grinding his gears in a very different way than when Mercedes said it

* * *

Jesse was a lot more chivalrous than I imagined, he was insistent on meeting my mother and explaining that he had no ill will towards me or Paul. Yes she did see him drop me off. He also felt obligated to tell her what had had happened at the hospital. In the end I almost convinced him to leave on the basis that this would defeat the purpose of him giving me a ride home.

He countered by saying that the jig was already up because I had been dropped off by him and not Paul. I had to explain that I would handle it and that his presence would only send the wrong idea.

Unfortunately we had argued for too long that Andy came out to greet us, that's right Andy! I had to wonder if he had portrayed this protective father figure for me or to ward off Jesse.

"Suzannah we have been waiting for you and Paul to start dinner" he looked over at the driver who he obviously knew wasn't Paul.

"Hello Sir, I'm a college student teaching lectures at the hospital" Jesse began sounding confident. "Unfortunately I witnessed an adolescent aggression from this ones boyfriend and decided it best to take Suzannah home myself"

 _This one..._?

As nice as that all sounded Andy didn't seem entirely convinced he looked at me "Is this true?" he asked me half hoping Jesse was lying, because both he and my mom liked Paul.

"I know it doesn't sound like Paul but he over reacted with his jealousy. Look" I showed him the marks he had left on my wrist "He tried to drag me out by force. But that's when Jesse stepped in" I couldn't help but blush a little, mostly because of how much I disliked showing this state of weakness in front of anyone. In the end I decided I wanted my family to like Jesse more than they did Paul. I was willing to sacrifice some dignity. I had a feeling that he would become part of my life from now on.

Andy's concern focused on my bruises "Oh my goodness Suzannah! You need to press charges or a restraining order!"

Honestly I wasn't opposed to the idea of forcing him to be at a distance but Paul was fabulously rich and I didn't want my parents wasting money on court orders.

I shook my head "Nah, I think he'll leave me alone from now on" I don't think that lie convinced anyone. "Besides this isn't the right time to talk about this" I said making gestures at Jesse.

Andy seemed to remember he was there and cleared his throat.

"Well, Jesse then. Thank you for getting him home safely." Then he looked deep in thought "You know we had an extra plate set up anyways-why not join us for dinner?"

I looked at Jesse and said "He's a good cook if you're hungry."

Jesse gave me a _"Looks like someone is feeling better"_ kind of look.

Jesse nodded "Alright" he then pulled the key from the ignition. When he stepped out of his car his eyes widened with surprise.

"You _live_ in this house!? he asked completely astonished.

"You know it?" asked Andy trying to hide his pride "I fixed it up myself, while maintaining it's historic appeal" I rolled my eyes and smiled. Brownie points earned.

As Jesse and Andy went about talking about how this house was a historic land mark, I found out that one of Jesse's ancestors stayed at this very house. I was so deep in that conversation that it made me want to do some of my own research later on.

Jesse spoke about his ancestor through out dinner and how he bravely fought off an assailant that was none other than his bride to be secret lover!

What an exciting history, apparently that cancelled all marriage arrangements.

"And what happened next?" Doc and I both asked.

Jesse smiled "Well it was risky to not marry into money but luckily the De Silva family managed to prevail and managed to help shape Northern California's into what it is today. Now my family owns a few vineyard's"

I was so surprised of what I heard and it made me wonder even more why Jesse didn't want to be called by his real name.

After the exciting history lesson, the night was uneventful, Jesse continued to earn more and more brownie points with my family, by helping clean up the kitchen and not being intimidated by all my brothers.

Heck him and sleepy seemed to get along the best. He fit right in, but you know who liked him the most? No not me, the dog. Max absolutely adored him and followed him around the house, his tail constantly wagging.

Doc ran up to him "I've been doing some calculations and I think that I've successfully concluded where it was your ancestor was staying the night he was attacked"

Uh oh...

"Suze's room! Do you wanna go see it?"

I interrupted before Jesse could even think of an answer "That's crossing the line. Besides my room is a mess" Doc pouted "Awe..." I couldn't resist "How about next time kiddo? I'll invite Jesse over again?"

"I'm not a kid..." he mumbled. I sighed defeated and noticed the book in his hand "Hey could I borrow that for tonight? I'll give it back in the morning"

Doc simply shrugged and handed it to me.

* * *

The family was wrapping things up and we were all saying goodbye to Jesse, my family seemed to really adore him and explained that he was always welcomed. Polite as ever he said his good byes and left.

I realized as the door closed that I had a lecture coming my way, and I needed to give my mother a full explanation on to why there was Jesse instead of Paul.

I was unaware however of the hateful eyes that followed Jesse as he walked to his car.


End file.
